binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song - En Yufuin
My Ultimate Negligence Doctrine '''(俺は究極怠慢主義者!!) is a character song for En Yufuin, performed by his Japanese VA Yuichiro Umehara from the series '''Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu Love! Romaji = Romaji Heiwa no hiketsu wo oshieyou ka, Min'na ga nani mo shinakya ī dakeda! Nani mo kani mo subete mendokusai, Majidegachide nani mo shitakunai nda. Teka omaera nori-gena no wa nazeda!? Hayaku taose soshite hayaku kaera sero. Nani mo, shitakunai, yaruki, nante zero, Nanoni, dōshite, ore ga, tatakau nda!? Gakkyū iin no aitsu ya, ichiban moteru aitsu ga, Hīrō ni wa niaunoni, na-ze-ko-no ore ga!? Nani mo kani mo subete mendokusai, Majidegachide nani mo shitakunai nda, Teka omaera nori-gena no wa nazeda!? Hayaku taose soshite hayaku kaera sero. Daradara shite jinsei rouhi shitai! Gorogoro shite nete wa okite ne tetai! Tamani onsen manjū o tabete, tsumaru tokoro nani mo kani mo mendokusai! (Verse 2) Dakara, ittaro, zenbu, mendo itte. Nanoni, kaijin, don dake, waite kunda!? Ichi-wari honki dasu no wa, kyuu-wari saboru menzai fu, Yareba sorya dekirukedo, shou he ne-sa-se-ro! Are mo kore mo zenbu mendokusai, Nani mo shinakya heiwa datte ittadaro, Mata omaera tatakau toka maji ka!? Nidone yori mo chikyū daiji datte no ka!? Nukunuku shite gogo ni okiru Mainichi! Gudaguda shite gēmu dake no Mainichi! Tamani onsen manjuu o taberu Son'na hibi ni shinro kibō teishutsu-chū! Wakai hito wa, yume ga nai tte? Ore ni ha aru… "nete kurasu nda! " Nani mo kani mo subete mendokusai, Majide gachide nani mo shitakunai nda, Demo omaera to isshodato naze ka, Iki teru no mo warukunai ki ga suru nda. Daradara shita bushitsu no kūki toka… Gudaguda shita kaiwa de waraeru toka… Dakedo yappa tatakau no wa mendōda! Hayaku taosou soshite furo ni tsukarou ze! |-| Kanji = Kanji 平和の秘訣を教えようか みんながなにもしなきゃいいだけだ! なにもかにもすべてめんどくさい マジでガチでなにもしたくないんだ てかお前らノリ気なのはなぜだ!? 早く倒せそして早く帰らせろ なにもしたくない やる気なんてゼロ なのにどうして 俺が戦うんだ!? 学級委員のアイツや 一番モテるアイツが ヒーローには似合うのに な・ぜ・こ・の・俺・が!? なにもかにもすべてめんどくさい マジでガチでなにもしたくないんだ てかお前らノリ気なのはなぜだ!? 早く倒せそして早く帰らせろ ダラダラして人生浪費したい! ゴロゴロして寝ては起きて寝てたい! たまに温泉まんじゅうを食べて 詰まるところなにもかにもめんどくさい! だから言ったろ 全部めんどいって なのに怪人 どんだけ湧いてくんだ!? 一割本気出すのは 九割サボる免罪符 やればそりゃできるけど 省・エ・ネ・さ・せ・ろ! あれもこれも全部めんどくさい なにもしなきゃ平和だって言っただろ またお前ら戦うとかマジか!? 二度寝よりも地球大事だってのか!? ヌクヌクして午後に起きる毎日! グダグダしてゲームだけの毎日! たまに温泉まんじゅうを食べる そんな日々に進路希望提出中! 若い人は夢がないって? 俺にはある…寝て暮らすんだ! なにもかにもすべてめんどくさい マジでガチでなにもしたくないんだ でもお前らと一緒だとなぜか 生きてるのもわるくない気がするんだ ダラダラした部室の空気とか… グダグダした会話で笑えるとか… だけどやっぱ戦うのはめんどうだ! 早く倒そうそして風呂に浸かろうぜ! |-| English= English Can someone please teach these people the key to being a bit more pacific? If everyone could just laze around instead, that would be really nice! Doing this and that is quite troublesome. (Ah…) Doing things earnestly and sincerely, I really don’t want to do that. (Ah?) Or rather, how does everyone manage to be in such high spirits!? (Ah...) Defeat the opponent already and let’s go home. (yes please!) I don’t, want to do, anything, as I have zero motivation. Nevertheless, why do I, have to be, in some fight!? Instead of being a Class president, or the guy most popular at school, Why do I, of all people, have to be the hero!? (Eh!?) Doing this and that is such a pain. (Ah…) Doing things earnestly and sincerely, I really don’t want to do that. (Ah?) Or rather, how does everyone manage to be in such high spirits!? (Ah…) Defeat the opponent already and let’s go home early. (yes please!) Being lazy for the rest of my life is what I aim for! (Ah!) When stuff tends to happen, I’m woken up from my sleep, how I wish to resume sleeping! (Ah..?) Occasionally, I like eating buns from the hot spring. (Ah!) All said and done, I really don’t show much of an interest in doing things. (yeah it’s true!) Therefore, I stand by, what I say, when I view this whole thing as troublesome. Seriously, monsters, why do they even, appear out of nowhere!? Instead of giving 10/10 efforts, I enjoy indulging myself for the remaining 9% of it. I can give it my 100% if I need to, but I just happen to be exceptionally best at e-n-e-r-g-y - s-a-v-i-n-g ! (hah…) Being told to do this and that is very troublesome. (Ah..) For a person that doesn’t do a thing, be passive is what I tell you! (Ah?) You guys seriously expect me to go on battle mode again!? (Ah...) Protecting the Earth is more important than sleeping, is that it? I almost wake in the afternoons feeling refreshed everyday! (Ah!) Followed by playing a quick set of game each day! (Ah?) Occasionally, I like relishing the hot spring buns, (Ah!) Such is my way of living, my negligence doctrine! (yes it is!) Young people these days have no aspirations! I have one, just let me sleep! Doing this and that is quite troublesome. Doing things earnestly and sincerely, I really don’t want to do that. Then why is it, that when I hang out with you guys, Living doesn't seem so bad. The clubroom evokes a chilled-out atmosphere… (Ah….) Laughing to the silliness the surreal surroundings has to offer… (Ah?) Even despite all that, fighting is just too wayward! (Ah….) Hurry up and let’s leave early, to relax at the hot-spring! (yes please!) Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Album: バトルラヴァーズ SONGS ~ LOVE Shower ! ~ Category:En Yufuin